


Tease.

by CancerianWastelandCat



Series: Drabbles [18]
Category: JILUKA (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Touring, first time writing this ship, sexy selfies, sort of? i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat
Summary: Aoi is on tour and Sena knows exactly how to waste (shorten) his time waiting for him.





	Tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely written on impulse after a friend of mine and I on twitter had the realization of the century a.k.a. that maybe this ship is sorta kinda totally adorable?? So yeah, this one goes out to you :) I've never written this ship before obviously, I dont even think it exists on AO3 and I have no idea if someone will like this, but I do hope you guys enjoy!

Aoi yawned for the third time, which was a new record considering this meeting had started just five minutes ago. Uruha hadn't even shown up yet either. They were halfway through their Europe tour and now the obligatory setlist recap for the last couple of shows was ahead of them. Not that Aoi found them particularly necessary, but his presence was expected anyway. He yawned again and checked his phone. 08:01am. No wonder Uruha wasn't here, the guy's alarm _never_ rang before 8. But 8am also meant it was 3pm in Tokyo and the thought made Aoi smile to himself. It was almost time for his boyfriend to head to that birthday party he'd been babbling about the past weeks.

Their relationship was still fresh, though. It had barely been three months since they had confessed to each other and Aoi couldn’t help but be concerned. Sena was clingy in a good kind of way, he craved proximity and while Aoi loved the feeling of being needed, he was worried that him being away for so long would take a toll on the trust and intimacy they had built so far. Remembering Sena gazing after him, teary-eyed and clad in nothing but one of his dress shirts at that, sure did break a tiny piece of his heart.

The meeting began on time, without Uruha because Kai hated waiting, but they were only fifteen minutes in when Aoi’s phone started _rampaging_ in his jeans pocket. After it had vibrated the first time he’d decided to leave it for later but then there was a second buzz, and a third and a forth _and a fifth-_ and that was when Aoi thought that maybe it was better he checked. It was either an emergency or Sena throwing his first crying fit (which sort of was an emergency in itself).

Turned out it was neither of those things. It was, however, indeed worth throwing a whole damn fit. Aoi stared at the screen, praying to all the Gods that his facial expression wouldn’t slip at the photos Sena had sent. He gulped.

 **Baby  
** _Pick one?_

Attached were four pictures and Aoi’s mouth dried out the moment he tapped the top one. All of them were mirror selfies. In the first two Sena was wearing what looked like a cotton, black mini-dress, a black jacket tied around hips and slender, decorative belts with golden buckles wrapped around his waist and looped through beneath his armpits. The sight of thighs exposed between the rim of the dress and the top of knee-high socks had Aoi inconspicuously suck in a deep breath. God damn it.

The last two were even worse. Like the cherry on top. Aoi had no idea how Sena had managed to make a simple white apron look like a whole entire outfit but god _damn_ it _,_ did it look hot. And judging from that mock coy look he was throwing across his naked shoulder in the last photo, Sena knew _exactly_ what he was doing. The tips of his pastel pink hair were curled into pretty, light waves, the usual cross-shaped jewelry dangled from his right ear and an expertly applied wash of make-up adorned his face. Biting his lip, Aoi tapped into the message bar.

 **Aoi** ❤  
_How dare you do this to me_

 **Baby  
** _What did I do now_

 **Aoi** ❤  
_IM IN A MEETING YOU CANT JUST SEND ME SEXY PICS WITHOUT A WARNING_

Aoi huffed. No way Sena wasn’t aware what kind of effect these photos would have on him. The few times they’d been intimate with each other, Aoi had made it more than obvious that he loved a bit of a tease. But for Sena to be this cruel to him… Unbelievable.

 **Baby  
** _Oh. Oops. :)_

Oops? This was a bit more than an Oops! Aoi was _desperate._ Trying to contain his thoughts and _not_ think back to how his hands had last slid up the side of those thighs was a task impossible to fulfill.

 **Aoi** ❤  
_Fuck i miss you_

 **Baby  
** _:( i miss you too. So do my thighs_

 **Baby  
** _And my mouth_

Aoi just so concealed his moan behind a cough. It didn’t work out entirely in his favor though, and from across the table Reita shot him a look from narrowed eyes. Aoi mouthed a ‘sorry’ but he knew that the smirk he was unable to suppress gave away too much.

 **Aoi** ❤  
_…...anyway. The black one._

 **Baby  
** _You’re the best :*_

Aoi snorted at that. Of course he was. Shutting the phone screen off, he leaned back in his chair and tried (futilely) to chime back into the conversation. Yeah, for the rest of the tour he was sure going to have a hard time in every sense of the word.

* * *

By the end of the month, the gallery in his phone was filled up with photos of equal suggestiveness. Sena had absolutely no shame. For some reason unbeknownst to Aoi, and he only realized this while in the car to the airport, Sena had always managed to send those photos whenever he had free time, too. Aoi couldn’t shake off the feeling that _someone_ in his band was playing spy. They all knew about his new relationship, and they definitely liked to tease him over their age difference, so for one of them to do that… wasn’t all too unreasonable.

Whether purposely or not, Aoi had gotten his fair share of enjoyment out of these selfies. The one of Sena wearing nothing but underwear and one of Aoi’s shirts while he sat in front of a mirror, knees pulled up to his chest, that one was particularly pretty and Aoi half wanted to make it his lockscreen but ultimately decided against it. Perhaps that would have been too risky of a move (and a little kitschy too). Either way, they had agreed that Sena would wait for him at his apartment and the closer he got to _home,_ the more nervous Aoi became. The tour had been a blast no doubt, but nothing compared to the anticipation of holding Sena in his arms again.

Four awful hours later, Aoi finally stepped out of their manager’s van. They exchanged a few words of praise and gratitude for each other’s efforts during the tour but soon enough, Aoi was left alone. He grabbed his suitcase and made his way inside the building, heading up the short flight of stairs towards his apartment.

And there he was. Leaning against the door frame, Sena expected him with the fondest of smiles on his face. Aoi’s heart stopped for a second and so did his feet. He could not not pause to take it all in;

Sena’s long legs were clad in tight black jeans and a white apron ( _that_ apron) covered the dark red shirt he was wearing. Tied into a high ponytail, the tips of his pink hair bounced around his face as he tilted his head to the side. His mouth split into a broad smile and Aoi could finally move again. He bridged the few steps between them, put the suitcase down and scooped Sena up into a firm embrace. The most beautiful giggle resounded right next to his ear, Sena’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck and as Aoi briefly buried his nose against the crook of Sena’s own, the scent of citrus and pine that had become so familiar to him enveloped him like a comforting cocoon.

After twirling him around once or twice, Aoi set Sena back down on his feet.

“Hi,” he grinned, one palm on the gentle curve of Sena’s waist and one against his cheek. Sena nestled against it with a soft hum.

“Hi Stranger,” he giggled before tugging at Aoi’s coat and leaning up for a kiss. Aoi’s eyes fell close at the sensation of Sena’s smooth lips against his. They molded together perfectly, Sena’s hand brushing gently across his chest and even though Aoi knew they had to get inside before anyone saw them, he didn’t want to separate.

Maybe he didn’t have to. Aoi reached behind him blindly to grab the handle of his suitcase, then he made a step forward. Sena reacted instinctively, groaning into their liplock as he extended his arm behind himself to keep the door open and together, they stumbled into Aoi’s apartment.

Aoi’s breath stuttered, he kicked the door close with his foot and grabbed Sena’s hips with both hands again, yanking him flush against him.

“A-Aoi,” Sena whimpered when lips and teeth began to nip at his jaw. “Wait, I- I cooked for y-you, you know?”

“Mmm,” Aoi made in acknowledgement though he found Sena’s neck a lot more enticing if he was being honest. “I appreciate it but it’s gonna have to wait until I’m done here.”

Sena’s fingers gripped deeper into the fabric of Aoi’s coat, slowly but surely slipping beneath it but only to push lightly at his chest. His lips formed a pout that Aoi really just wanted to kiss off his face, though it was also pretty adorable to look at.

“I put a lot of effort into it,” he whined, if only because Aoi wasn’t relenting and creeping his hand down to his ass instead.

“Oh yeah?” he mused. “As much effort as you put into those fucking photos you kept sending me?”

Sena’s mouth opened at that and a deep blush colored his cheeks. No words came out and Aoi gave a _That’s what I thought_ sort of sound in response.

“ _Well,_ ” Sena opposed with an impish glint in his eyes, his fingertip drawing patterns on Aoi’s chest. “You can’t say you didn’t like them.”

Aoi snorted.

“Oh I did like them, quite a lot,” he answered. The smirk on his face only grew once he noticed that Sena’s lips twitched into an equally knowing grin. Aoi gripped at the apron’s bow in the back and tugged at the strings so they came loose.

“And that’s why I’m having dessert first.”


End file.
